


[podfic] rhys is a good boy

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [9]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who am I, pumpkin?”<br/>“H-Handsome Jack, you’re Handsome Jack, sir.”<br/>“And--” he starts, and jerks his hips up against the employee pinned down on his desk. “Why am I fucking you?”<br/>Rhys shudders.<br/>“Because I’m a good boy,” he groans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] rhys is a good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rhys is a good boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620391) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) rhys is a very good boy

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/rhys%20is%20a%20good%20boy.mp3) (length: 00:03:39 | size: 3.34MB )

 

i hope u enjoy!


End file.
